Episode 6387 (2nd November 2012)
Plot Jimmy prepares to go into the office and take on Charity, leaving Nicola hopeful. However, Charity tells him that she has different priorities to the rest of the family, and knows she has him exactly where she wants him. Back at Mill Cottage, Jimmy braces himself to tell Nicola that he wants out of the business. Nicola is furious and Jimmy heads out, saying that he's getting away from everything. In The Woolpack, Nicola shouts at Charity for everything she's done to the business, and Jai is amused as Charity just smiles. Later, Jimmy explains to Nicola why he wants out of the business, and although she understands his reasons, she is terrified of what it means for their family. Meanwhile, Jai is awkward when Dan invites him to the party, knowing Rachel will be there. However, he has to go when Charity persuades him to take Noah as she is busy with work. Rachel is awkward when Jai arrives at the café and Sam asks her about the baby's father, wondering why she is sad all the time. Jai glares when he sees her take a swig of beer, but feels bad and later offers to take Samson so Sam can help Rachel clear up. Elsewhere, Lizzie has a spring in her step when Dan invites her along to his party, but she covers her feelings for him. She is glammed up as she heads to the party, and Dan ends up inviting her back to his for a nightcap. At Dale Head, Bob leaves them to it and Dan asks Lizzie about her past, leaning in to kiss her. However, Lizzie wants to keep him at arm's length and avoid getting hurt. Also, Sean flirts with Anya before the party but Dan advises him to play it cool, Rhona puts Laurel in her place about Leo's nursery placement but later enters the vets in a flap because he didn't get it, while Paddy fears things are going from bad to worse as he has his disciplinary in two days. Cast Regular cast *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Leo Goskirk - Harry Whittaker (uncredited) *Edna Birch - Shirley Stelfox *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Ali Spencer - Kelli Hollis *Lizzie Lakely - Kitty McGeever *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall (uncredited) *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Jack Sugden - Seth Ball (uncredited) *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Noah Sharma - Jack Downham *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Nicola King - Nicola Wheeler *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell *Cathy Hope - Gabrielle Dowling (uncredited) *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Angelica King - Rebecca Bakes (uncredited) *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen Guest cast *Thomas King - Mark Flanagan *Anya King - Lauren Sheriston Locations *Café Main Street - Interior *Pear Tree Cottage - Emmerdale Haulage office *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Mill Cottage - Living room and dining room *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Public bar *Smithy Cottage - Living room *Dale Head - Living room Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,120,000 viewers (19th place - joint with the preceding episode). Category:2012 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes